


The Knight and His Prince Charming

by renjunwrites



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunwrites/pseuds/renjunwrites
Summary: In which Na Jaemin is a modern day prince of Korea and the heir of the throne. His bodyguard / secretary, Lee Jeno is the quiet yet charming who became famous online because of his appearance. Modern day version of a not so fairy tale love story.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 14





	The Knight and His Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I published this story last May 2019 but I decided to rewrite this story as I already forgot the original plot that I planned. I will still be using some of the old scenarios that I have written before but I will be adding or revising it. 
> 
> Please do not mind the typos and the grammatical errors in the story. I will be editing the technical details once I completed this story.
> 
> New chapters will be uploaded every week.

It was another boring day for Jaemin as he is on his way to a meeting with his parents, King Jaehyun and King Taeyong (yes, both of them are males and have the same royal title). Jaemin can only sigh in despair since he can't afford to not attend any of the royal meetings for, he is the crown prince.

Don't get him wrong, Jaemin loves his title and he is thankful that he could serve his country but attending meetings can be tiring especially if they talk about practically the same things for the whole day.

"You know, I could tell your parents that you are not feeling well." a sudden suggestion by his personal bodyguard and secretary, Lee Jeno.

Lee Jeno. His right hand and pillar to lean on. In Jaemin's royalty but crazy world, he is the only one who could make him feel like he is just a normal boy.

They were introduced with one another when Jaemin was just 14 years old while Jeno was 16 years old that time. His fathers were worried about his safety and his social life so they got him someone around his age.

"I can't do that Nono. You know how they are. They might make a big deal out of this." As much as Jaemin wanted to just leave and rest, he can't. He doesn't want to disappoint his parents.

"Okay but don't you dare complain to me if your head hurts Nana." Hearing his nickname makes Jaemin's heart beat go faster. Jaemin doesn't know why and how since this nickname is also being used by his parents and his friends.

Jeno is the only one who has this effect.

As they arrive to the court room, Jaemin could feel the attention as they watch him step inside the room and take his seat next to his fathers.

He spotted his friends, Mark and Donghyuck, who are both working for his fathers as an apprentice in preparation for his coronation. He smiled at them and nod as he looks around to see who are also part of the meeting.

Kim Dongyoung, his fathers' secretary walked in together with Moon Taeil who is one of the royal advisers and Seo Youngho who is the current palace representative.

"May I have your attention please. We will now begin this meeting." Doyoung began and everyone turned to look ar him.

"As we all know, the relationship between our nation and China is not that stable. We have spent years trying to find out what can we do in order to fix our relations with them." King Jaehyun stated.

"The royal advisers together with my husband has found a traditional solution. This may sound risky but our ancestors were able tonuse this way to maintain our relations to China."

Jaemin looked at his father with questioning eyes. He knew that the palace is looking for solutions to maintain and strengthen whatever they have with China but he was not informed that they already found one.

"This year, our Crown Prince is turning 20. After this celebration, he can now ascend the throne. At the same time, the Crown Prince of China is also turning 20. According to our sources, he will ascend the throne before the year ends. Now, this opportunity only happens once every generation so the palace is willing to take this risk to work with our relationship with them."

Kings Jaehyun and Taeyong both looked at Jaemin at the same time as if they are apologizing to him. Jaemin is still confused with what is happening.

King Taeyong then stood up and said the words that Jaemin least expected to hear.

"Both palaces agreed to arrange the marriage between Crown Princes Jaemin and Renjun to fully unify both nations."

The room became completely silent and the only thing you could hear is a heart shattering and the tears that is trying not to fall.

Shock is understatement of what Jaemin feels right now.

He still can't completely understand what his father just said and all he could do right now is to stare at his parents.

"This decision is too risky especially the princes are not acquainted with each other but this is tradition. If you have any concerns, raise them now."

None of the palace officials dared to clarify anything for they are also shock to hear the plan.

Kings Jaehyun and Taeyong married for love.

When Jaehyun was still the crown prince, he met Taeyong who was the son of the late king's adviser. Their love story is famous and the whole nation accepted their relationship even if Taeyong was not from a royal family.

So hearing this plan from both Kings shocked everyone. They did not expect that the solution they came up with was marrying their only son to a royal stranger.

"Is there any other solution aside from this your majesty? What if their relationship would not work out?" Mark, the royal apprentice raised.

"No, we haven't discussed any other solutions aside from this one and regarding their relationship, Prince Renjun is bound to visit the palace starting next week and he will stay here until Prince Jaemin celebrates his 20th birthday. This will give them enough time to know one another before their wedding. As for the date of the big day, we still have to discuss the details." King Jaehyun answered.

Both Mark and Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with concern.

Jaemin was still spacing out after hearing the news.

"If there are no other questions, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you for coming. You may now continue your daily tasks." Doyoung announces.

As the palace officials leave the room together with the kings, Mark and Donghyuck approached Jaemin.

"Are you okay Nana? You have to talk to your fathers about this." Donghyuck worriedly said to Jaemin.

"I know but you know how they are. Once they made up their mind, there is nothing I can do but accept this fate." Jaemin said as he stood up from his seat.

"I am worried for you Nana. if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me or Mark, okay?" Donghyuck said while pulling Jaemin for a hug.

Jaemin can only nod without saying anything.

On the other hand, Mark approached Jeno who has been standing at the back end of the room waiting for his Jaemin.

"How are you Jen? It has been a while since we talked. We have a lot of catching up to do you know."

Jeno who is staring at Jaemin shifted his gaze to Mark.

"I am doing okay. I am kinda tired because of Nana's busy schedule but I can manage. I hope you and Hyuck are not overworking. I heard you guys stay at the palace library until late at night."

Mark laughed softly as he held Jeno's shoulders.

"We are okay and it is part of our job. This is for Nana too you know. He will need all our help once he seats on the throne. But are you okay with the proposition? I know how you feel............" 

Mark was cut-off by Donghyuck's shout.

"Yah Mark Lee, we need to go! We have a lecture today remember?"

Both Donghyuck and Jaemin walk towards the other two boys.

"Oh sht, you are right. Nana, you need to rest okay? We will see you after our schedules."

Mark and Donghyuck waved their goodbyes as they leave the room.

Now, Jaemin and Jeno are the only ones left.

No one dared to talk. They remained standing and staring at each other's eyes.

Jeno released a sigh and pulled Jaemin to his arms as he rested Jaemin's head on his chest.

"You will be okay Nana. I am here.. I will not leave you" Jeno whispered to Jaemin.

"Nono, I can't marry someone I do not love and I am not ready yer. I still want to experience a lot of things. I want to fall in love with someone who loves me for me."

Jaemin cried out as he encircled his arms around Jeno's waist and snuggle his head to Jeno's chest.

"I know. We will figure this out with Mark and Hyuck. For now, you have to rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” Jeno replied while caressing Jaemin's hair and hoping that his Nana will be okay soon.


End file.
